The Seer
by ragnorock120
Summary: this a long one shot of a journey that gets an abrupt end slight X and Y story spoilers.


The seer

The sun was shining through the window I brought my sheets over my face and layed their for a little bit then I heard a knock on my door I took my sheets off and got up my room was tidy as always it was fairly medium sized a blue carpet in the middle a TV on my wall a desk with a laptop and I was on the top floor so I got a good view out my window I got up and answered my door my mom was at the door she wore her usual jeans and black t-shirt and slippers she had long black hair her skin was tan from working on her garden all day long green eyes and a smile that would tell you that you were safe.

"The professor is downstairs waiting to give you your first pokémon"

"I'll be right down tell him that I'll be a little bit all right" she nodded and walked off I went to my closet and took my red and white hat the front was white with a shield outline on the side and a pokéball the tongue and rest of the hat was red it was the last thing my dad gave me I took a black v neck t-shirt and beige skinny jeans and blue sneakers and my bag or satchel I had packed all I needed until I got to the next town I looked in the mirror to see if I had everything and I saw my tan skin my slight muscular complexion and my dark brown eyes like my dad I walked down stairs and say the famous professor sycamore waiting for me sipping tea he wore a purple t-shirt under his lab coat and blue jeans and long black hair well to his shoulders at least he got up to great me.

"Hello there Ragnorock I am here to give you your first pokémon now I have three chooses he sent out a small fox pokémon Fenniken then a frog pokémon Frokie and the plant pokémon Chespin I looked at each and every pokémon but nothing not the spark I wanted not even with the fiery Fenniken. I looked at the professor and shook my head he sighed then pulled out one more pokéball and tossed me a black and blue stone which I put in my bag then tossed the pokéball and out came Charmander he jumped on me and hugged me then I got one of my headaches I say Charmander fully evolved and facing the champion but he looked different then the headache subsided and I shook it off and pet Charmander then the professor handed me the pokéball and a belt with five more on it all empty and a Pokédex.

"Now go on and have a journey that you will remember forever" he walked outside to the Alakazam he had out there and used teleport and went back to his lab I said good bye to my mom hugged me and kissed my fore head.

"Good luck out there sweetie and watch out for your headaches all right" I nodded then headed out the door into Vanville town there was a small town with few houses and I went toward route one and walked and enjoyed the sun with Charmander he jumped on my left shoulder we hiked up the route and the sunset behind us I took out my holocaster and it displayed the time in a hologram 22:00-10:00pm I found a place to set up camp where Charmander ignited a small fire after relaxing for a minute I heard a rustle in the bushes and stood fast and a girl walks toward me and looks at the fire she say in a dry voice

"Can I stay the night here" she coughs I put my hand on her back then one of headaches started and turned into a migraine then I was screaming bloody murder I saw a little girl given an Infernape plush and then I saw her grow up being picked on then I saw her having her first kiss then her getting married then she was raising a kid and her being old holding someone's hand then I saw her grave then the pain subsided I saw her staring at me and I got a good look at her she had black hair that reached the small of her back she wore a black shirt that went to the top of her knees and a blue tank top and had a bag on her it was red and was a purse. I let go of my head

"sorry I sometimes have headaches but this time it was worse I saw more and was more detailed then on instinct asked "do happen to have an Infernape plush on you do you" she looked startled and weakly reached into her bag and took out a stuffed Infernape I laughed and whacked my head then I got up and gave her water and an Oran berry from my bag and sat next to her.

"I think I know what I saw" in a normal soft voice she asked.

"What did you see?"

"I saw what was what is and what will be at least for you" she shook her head.

"All right prove it"

"When you were in school other kids teased you for your said you were not worthy of such name now let's see name um name oh Sabrina also the name of the strongest psychic of her generation I see why you were teased but who your name sake is means nothing my dad was an awesome trainer and he became the champion of Kalos now after he left Kanto his name was Red he left for the league when I was 10 and came on mine or my mother's birthday he wasn't there for my 18th birthday he did send a letter though I said that he had his present for me at the league but only if I made it to him and beat him in battle and I will defeat him either way to show that just because he's my dad that doesn't mean I am anything like him" she looked at me then shook her head.

"So now that I know your goal what is your name?"

"My name is Ragnorock but you can call me Ragno"

"So you know everything about me then" I nodded "then you know I was raised by my dad then"

"Yeah I saw glimpses he was always there and people called him lord but he didn't like to be known as royalty he seemed like a nice guy overall"

"Yeah he is but I practically begged him to go on this journey then getting lost not exactly a confidence booster do you know where the next town is?" I nodded and asked Charmander to get the holocaster from my bag he brought it over and I activated the town map feature I saw our location then followed the trail up and saw the next town.

"Aquacorde town nice places to rest tomorrow maybe make a call or two while I'm there but I can take you there if you want so you don't do the I'm lost bit again" she held back a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah but actually my dad says traveling alone is bad oneself so maybe I could have a more permanent stay"

"Well only if Charmander says it's okay because his opinion counts too is it all right Charmander" he looked at her intensely and nodded.

"All right so now that Charmander said yes that means I can come right" I nodded.

"What pokémon do you have?"

"I have a Gible"

"Dragon and ground type pokémon good we should rest for tomorrow and I have a rule too pokémon are out of pokéball when camping or on route"

"You remind me of my dad he's what you would call a pokémon enthusiast he doesn't like pokémon in their pokéballs well then good night" she released the small pokémon and layed in her sleeping bag she took out of her bag. I sat in a tree branch and relaxed and fell asleep.

…

I woke at the crack of dawn and took out some supplies from my bag and cooked breakfast to a fire Charmander started and made some sandwiches out of cooked Cheri and Pinap berry I had and set up a picnic set up and ate with water Sabrina woke up and saw the food and came over and ate. She had all her hair pushed against her head I couldn't help but stare she saw I was.

"What is it?" she remarked I shook my head and continued eating after we were done and she went off behind a tree and did whatever is that she does and I slapped on my hat and took the camp apart then after 15 minutes she came back out from behind the tree and we headed toward Aquacorde town.

"How much did you see about my life" I looked back and she looked at me with worry I took my thumb and index finger and ran them over my lips she sighed and we kept walking then we arrived in town and my holocaster rang I rang I took it an saw the prerecorded message someone sent me it was Sycamore.

"I forgot to tell you something back at Vanville town that certain pokémon can evolve into a stage further than normal during battle under certain conditions I want you to investigate further upon this I have a lead on it coming Shalour city it a long way but I want to come visit me first in Lumiose city bye and good luck." The hologram receded.

"Well I guess we have some sort of goal to head for at least now" I sighed then put my holocaster away and headed for the pokémon center I told Sabrina that I was gong to train Charmander and walked out back she followed along.

"Can Gible join in too I would like to make him stronger too" she said shyly I nodded

"It will be an exhibition battle before any real damage is dealt" we took our places on the training field

"Go Gible" the pokémon appeared in a blast of light

"Go Charmander" the lizard pokémon roared at its opponent "ladies first" I said.

"All right Gible use dragon rage" it shot a blue light at Charmander.

"Dodge then use scratch" Charmander jumped in time for the attack then dove towards Gible and hit his target.

"Gible tackle" before I could react Gible hit Charmander and he landed on his feet.

"Charmander flamethrower"

"Gible dragon rage" the two attacks collided and exploded that sent Charmander and Gible flying back and hit their trainers the battle was over and it was a tie.

"That was awesome" I screamed

"Well at least we're at a pokémon center" I returned Charmander and Sabrina returned her Gible and we went inside and spoke to Nurse Joy who took our pokémon and took them to the healing machine after 3 minutes she came back and handed us our pokémon.

"There have a nice visit"

"Can we get a room with two beds" Joy nodded and typed in the computer and handed us a room key.

"Fourth door on your left" we walked to our room and opened he door and the room was the size of my living room when you walk into the room the bathroom is to the right and the beds were set up hotel style and the end of the room I sat down in one of the beds and put my hat n the headboard and took my shies off and layed my pokémon on the nightstand and layed down I reached in my bag next to my bed and gripped the one thing that couldn't stay home a pokéball my dad gave me for my 17th birthday I took it out and examined the pokéball it had a black top with yellow lines that ran in two stripes down the sides and with the basic rim that ran in the middle of a pokéball and the bottom was white. I had kept it not to use it but to remember that my dad did care about what happened to me. I placed the ball back in the bag. I heard the bathroom door open and Sabrina stepped out with a pink pajama shirt and fuzzy pink pajama pants with Skitty designs on it. I laughed she glared at me.

"What's so funny?"

"What's with the pajamas?"

"Unlike you I have standards on how I sleep on a bed" I only shook my head and laid back down and let sleep take me.

….

I rose from bed and went to the bathroom and splashed cold water in my face and did my morning procedures and walked out and put my hat on and Sabrina woke up and went to the bathroom for 10 minutes and came out looking like she did yesterday and we grabbed our things and headed outside.

"I'm going to get supplies for our trip through Santalune forest" I said and walked toward the pokémart and bought Pecha, Cheri, and Chesto berries for the status ailments that bug Pokémon cause. I walked outside and she was sitting by the fountain I walked towards her.

"I saw all I needed"

"What?"

"You asked me how much I saw I saw all I needed to know to trust you" she just nodded and got up and brushed herself off a walked out to route 3 a trainer walked up and challenged me to a battle.

"I accept your challenge"

"Go Rattata" the small rat appeared

"Go Charmander use flamethrower" he appeared and immediately spewed a plume of flames at the rat

"Damn dodge then super fang"

"Block with scratch" instead of scratch his hand turned metallic and blocked and blew back the attack.

"You learned metal claw cool now use it and end the battle" his hand became metallic again and raced toward Rattata.

"Come on get up and dodge" the Rattata couldn't get up and Charmander hit and Rattata was unconscious the trainer returned his Rattata and walked away. I pat Charmander on the head and we continued walking.

**3 days later **

We came running out of Santalune forest and we finally made it too Santalune city.

"you just had to grab the yellow object in the bushes I told you it's probably a Beedrill but no you had to do the exact opposite of what I said" I remarked

"I'm…too…tired…to…argue" she managed to say it was deep night we managed to make it to the Pokémon center and left our Pokémon with nurse joy and I asked for a room.

"Here last room available sorry" we walked to the room and saw one bed I didn't care I took my shoes and hat off and laid down on the left side of the bed she went to the right side and I fell asleep.

…

I woke up tried to move my right arm but there was something that prevented me from moving it so I opened my eyes and saw Sabrina her head dug in my neck and she was snuggled up to me like I was the best stuffed animal ever I laid there and waited for her to get up when she finally did she got her head up first and the situation we were in and immediately backed away blushing wildly I got up and moved my arm that was stuck and went to the bathroom and locked the door and slid down the door to a sitting position all that being stuck gave me more time to clear my visions and now I couldn't get her out of my head she was always there I can literally say I've known her forever and I saw something too later on I learn how to transfer my memory to her and I saw how I did it too it was in this city too and what I had to do was kiss her and we would be even she could see my memories like I see hers but less intense I will do it before my gym battle here. I got back up and did my morning procedures and left the bathroom and Sabrina raced in the bathroom still blushing as red as a Voltorb I put my hat and sneakers on and grabbed my pokémon and my bag and waited she came out of the bathroom and looked normal I stood and walked down to nurse joy and got back Charmander and Sabrina got Gible and we headed outside and I sat on a bench by the famous fountain there was a Roselia with water spewing out of its flowers on its arms she sat a distance away from me all I could hear was the water in the fountain then I finally said.

"I found a way I could share my memories with you" she turned with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well out with it then how do you do it?"

"I will show you but first promise not to slap me when I do it its weird well it all depends on your definition of weird though but I need you to promise"

"fine I solemnly swear I will not slap you when you do it" I scooted closer and caressed her cheek and leaned in and kissed her for a slight moment I opened my eyes and saw hers were glazed over with the memories flushing into her I pulled away her eyes returned to normal and she was breathing hard and just looked at me and collapsed on my lap that would have taken a lot out of her I stayed there and 20 minutes later she woke back up and sat up holding her head and looked at me differently then I remembered that this revelation of mine was also her first kiss and I think she now saw what I saw and man I'm an idiot she saw my feelings with the memories which means either it will be awkward or it will be fine silence fell yet again then she smiled and leaned on my shoulder and made my arm sling around her.

"I guess I have my answer to my question then" I said

"Just shut up and savor the moment will you" then I remembered my gym battle.

"We should make our way to the gym for my battle don't you think" she got up and stretched

"I guess all right you know what I'll fight too so that we can see who is better trainer at the league" she remarked and walked off I got up and followed her. We made it to the gym the entrance hall was lined with amazing photos of bug pokémon there were Kakuna perched in a tree in mid evolution and beautiful pictures of Buterfree and we were greeted by the referee who then led us to the battle stadium it had a pond of water and grass growing everywhere. Then I saw flashes of a camera and I looked over and there was a lady taking our pictures she finished and stood.

"Fantastic just fantastic I presume you both are here to challenge me to a battle"

"You're the gym leader"

"Yep names Viola now who's the first challenger" I looked at Sabrina.

"Ladies first" I playfully bowed she just laughed and took her positioned herself on the appropriate place on the field. The ref got to his stand and announced the rules.

"This shall be a one on one battle between Viola the gym leader and the challenger umm"

"Sabrina from Vanville town" I cut in he nodded and continued his speech.

"They battle will be decided when either of the trainers pokémon is unable to continue let the battle begin"

"Go Gible"

"Go Surskit" the small spider pokémon came out and glided in the pond.

"Use dragon rage" Gible shot a blue flame at Surskit.

"Dodge then use surf" he easily glided away and then sent a wave the size of me toward Gible then Gible burrowed underground and avoided damage but Sabrina got wet he popped out of the ground and stood firm.

"You learned dig nice but now use tackle" Gible flew at Viola's pokémon at high speed.

"Surskit watergun" a pressurized stream of water flew at Gible and hit its mark with a super affective move Gible stood up and started glowing that means that he knew that would be the only way to win and he became Gabite and he charged at Surskit a double the speed from before and his claw glowed and he hit the pokémon with great force and it flew into the wall and was rendered unconscious.

"Surskit is unable to battle the winner is Sabrina and her Gabite" she jumped for joy and pat her newly evolved pokémon on the head and returned him. She ran to the stands where I sat and I got up and I hugged her.

"That was an awesome battle I hope mine can be that intense" I kissed her and released from her grip and walked and took my place on the battle field.

"Bad luck for you my only pokémon left is my strongest go Vivillon" the moth pokémon appeared and stared me down.

"Go Charmander" he roared at his opponent.

"Let the battle between Viola and umm"

"Ragnorock of Vanville town" he again nodded and sighed

"The rules are the same as before now battle begin"

"Charmander flamethrower burn the field to the ground" everyone gasped I knew that the grass was a weed that increases the power of bug type pokémon by the smell my dad told me all about it. Charmander burned the grass and the water even evaporated.

"So you knew about the weed then impressive but now I will defeat you Vivillon use infestation" a swarm of larvae surrounded Charmander.

"Use your tail to jump them bring them down with metal claw" he jumped and used the momentum and rammed into Vivillon and Vivillon got back up.

"Good now use solar beam"

"Charmander flamethrower" the moves were at a stalemate then Charmander started glowing and he evolved into Charmeleon and used his new power and overpowered Vivillon and he was rendered unconscious.

"The winner of this match is Ragnorock and his Charmeleon" Viola returned her pokémon and came over and dropped two pieces of metal in my hand.

"The bug badge for you and your girlfriend proof that you have beaten me good luck on you journey" I waked over to Sabrina who tackled me with a hug I returned the embrace then when I pulled away I handed her the badge and we both put them in our bag and walked outside.

"both our pokémon evolved"  
"yeah that's amazing we head out to route 4 tomorrow today we deserve some R&R I heard they have good cafes here sure first let's see who is the better trainer now" then pulled me toward the pokémon center where nurse joy healed our pokémon and we went to the practice fields and we released our pokémon.

"I'll go first this time Charmeleon metal claw" he charged at Gabite.

"Gabite dragon claw" the two attacks met and they were at a stalemate.

"Use your tail and gain the upper hand" he swiped Gabite and he fell then I managed to land a hit.

"dragon rage" before I could give a command he was hit point blank he was sent flying then he landed on his feet. "Use dig now Gabite" he burrowed in the ground I waited and I felt a slight tremor and it was under Charmeleon.

"use you tail and jump in the air" as he did Gabite came up and missed his attack. "Now dive down with metal claw" he dived down and hit Gabite in the head on and knocked him unconscious. She returned her Gabite and came over to me.

"Well looks like you won this time but next time I'll beat you"

"We'll see and I think it's lunch time anyway" I checked my holocaster and it was 14:45(2:45) pm. I offered her my hand and she took it and we walked to the closest café and sat at an open table.

"So now we both know both of our pasts" I brought up.

"yeah and it seem that you were right about that being weird but I guess I'm going to have to get used to it huh" she reached for my hand and I grabbed it the waiter came and to tale our orders.

"I will have one of your famous Pinap berry chocolate cake and Oran berry soda please" he wrote it down and looked over to Sabrina.

"Same thing but um Pecha berry soda" he wrote it down and walked to the kitchen and brought us our drinks and placed our order. I sipped my soda and waited for my food.

"What's your plan with the professor's idea of the concept of mega evolution?"

"I don't know but when we meet him we'll ask the necessary questions" my holocaster beeped I took it and saw the id of the person calling and immediately answered and the prerecorded message played with my father speaking.

"hey heard from Viola of your gym victory so you chose Charmander like your old man and sorry about not seeing you on your 18th birthday but I have a felling that I'll be seeing you soon enough and good luck out and always know that I love and support you goodbye" I saved the message and put away the holocaster and couldn't help but smile.

"Was that your dad who called" she had pulled her seat next to me and put her head on my shoulder I nodded still grinning my dad still did acknowledge my actions I guess he was waiting for the right time to contact me.

"You know what I want you to send a message your dad and tell him everything and I'll do the same with my mom"

"actually I was planning on using the phones here so I guess we can do that after lunch" we both made the agreement and the waiter brought our food and I paid for the food and the waiter held out his hand I gave him a high five and he walked away looking kind of annoyed. Me and Sabrina ate and talked about our plans for the journey and changes we might need to make after we speak to Sycamore. After we got done eating we walked to the pokémon center and dropped of our pokémon and went to the phones Sabrina took a phone that was out of sight from people and I took the first one I saw and dialed my house number my mom answered the phone and I told her everything that happened and even showed her the holorecording of dads message she smiled at hearing the message.

"See I told you your dad had reason to miss your party and what's this I hear of a girl"

"Her name is Sabrina"

"Well when will I meet this Sabrina"

"As soon as I get Charmeleon to evolve into Charizard and I'll fly to you" she nodded and a knock came to the door.

"Who is it" my mom asked

"It's an overdue meeting and if you're on the phone keep it on I might want to talk to the person on there" she looked at me and I shrugged she went off and answered the door then I heard a gasp and a kiss and a smack and a man laughing. My mom walked over and had a smile from ear to ear.

"Mom who's in the house"

"Oh come on can't recognize your own dad's voice man I feel hurt really" I was shocked and his face appeared on the screen holding mom close he looked exactly the same as me right down to the clothes except his eyes were blue and he was 2 inches taller than me.

"Dad how… why…what…"

"I see you have the smarts of an Alakazam there" I laughed and that cleared my head.

"How you doing dad"

"Me I'm fine and after you defeat all the gyms I have a surprise for you but until then promise me that you will always have only 5 pokémon on you until then all right"

"I promise but what is it"

"I swear we raised a genius it's a surprise remember and only I and your uncle Blue know what it is" I just nodded "ok now tell me the details of your start" I told him what I told mom leaving out the message that he sent me because when I told him of the café he added the part of the message after my gym battle.

"And that's the journey so far"

"a girl huh well good luck with that" my mom elbowed him in the ribs I held back a laugh "well I guess I'll meet her when either you or her make it to the champion league huh and take care of her because I know who her dad is by your description and he's not one who like bad people I have met him and he opened my eyes on how to interact with pokémon but he is a really nice guy" his holocaster rang and he sighed and kissed my mom "that's the league sorry got to jet"

"Bye dad and there can't be a challenger the league starts again in 2 years time"

"Well there are meetings to prepare the grand event and even I don't understand why they need me to plan an event where I don't appear but once in anyway" he left the phone screen and my mom smiled and looked at me and we said our good byes and I hung up and walked away and I saw Sabrina was waiting for me she came up and looked nervous I hugged her she seemed to relaxed a bit.

"Talk to me what happened?" I asked

"I told him I won my first badge he congratulated me I told him about you he was happy for me and he wants too meet you"

"I will be happy to meet him where do you guys live I'll try to plan course there"

"Unova"

"Well that's far from Kalos"

"He set up a meeting place in Laverre city when I get there I am to call him and wait at the pokéball factory he'll see us there"

"Then why do you look like you saw a Haunter"

"I don't I know he will like you but I have this big pit in my stomach it's making me nervous"

"Well Laverre is north of Lumiose so it's likely a three to four day trip if we leave tomorrow and luckily I know a guy who can teleport us for a price of course and he's available for a week and my dad was there at the phone call and he looks forward to meting you when the time comes"

She had dug her face in my chest I stoked her hair and when she came out and was smiling.

"So when can we go to this teleporter"

"Well we can go now and sleep at my house and rent him for a few days so that we don't end up walking back" she laughed it was slight but enough for me to know that she was happy. We got our pokémon back fully healed and I walked to the mans house and I knocked on the door he answered and we shook hands I didn't see anything because I already saw something the first time we met he wore a mask all the time so his voice sounded like he was talking through a covered mega phone.

"How long do you need me?"

"Hmm we're spending the night at Vanville and Laverre then back here so 3 days" he nodded and released his Alakazam and told it to teleport all of to Vanville town and with a blink we were at his safe house in Vanville we walked outside.

"Come back tomorrow and I'll make the trip to Laverre" I nodded and he closed the door.

"So where's your house?" I led her to my house it was right next to the exit to route one I knocked on the door and heard my mom walking to the door and when she opened the door she was surprised.

"I knew you were like your father but I didn't expect you to evolve your pokémon that fast" I shook my head

"I used the teleportation service" she nodded and let us in we sat in the living room couch and my mom took the chair across from us.

"So this is Sabrina then well she's pretty I'll give her that but your father said that her if your description of her father is correct then he can be dangerous if provoked hmm did you get a headache when you first met her"

"Well yes and no I had a migraine more like it and I know that all those headaches were visions of the future or past but with her I saw everything past present and future"

"Really well that explains how you fell for her so fast but how did she fall for you because it's obvious that she's not just in it for your looks" I must've blushed because my mom laughed.

"I found a way to transfer my memory through people it requires lip to lip contact because that's where the energy of the body is mostly used and a bunch of other psychic stuff"

"Oh so it's like you both knew each other forever then" we nodded and a knock came at the door.

"The meeting was called off due to delay in delivery of the big screen so lucky break huh"

"Oh my looks like you get to meet him after all" my mom said and I knew who was at the door. My mom answered the door and I heard him enter the house and he walked to the living area and I stood to meet him my dad had come to the house.

"Hey again dad" we hugged

"Well this is an unexpected pleasure now isn't it"

"Oh hello there Mr. champion" my dad looked over to Sabrina and laughed.

"Look call me Red all right you are to be considered family as long as you are seeing my son ok" she nodded and smiled we all sat down.

"Well the meeting was called off" I finally said

"Yeah something bout the big screen for the league being delayed"

"Well I guess lucky for us we get to introduce everybody then" my mom put out there

"Well if your dad is who I think he is then you are not dangerous but he has questioned the league before when I was the champion at Kanto so I guess you are to have a rebellious side too but dating a girl with no mind of her own is boring huh" she snuggled up to me and placed head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her "so what your level in battle who's better" I raised my free hand my dad nodded.

"But her Gabite gave Charmeleon a run for his money"

"You know in ancient scriptures the original name for Charizard the final evolved form Charmander gave him more power and I was going to tell you it when we met face to face if you picked Charmander anyway but it was your birthday present"

"A name one word" he nodded

"I know sounds ridiculous but I tried it and Charizard was almost too powerful not to mention his mega form"

"Wait did you say mega" he covered his mouth "dad tell me everything you know" he uncovered his mouth and sighed

"Mega evolution I know Sycamore probably wants you to look into it well I'll tell you what I know but to have access to this you need to reach the mega evolution guru in Shalour city but it occurs when a bond between pokémon and trainer is strong and you will need two stones one the trainer hold and the other is for the pokémon and I think the professor gave you a stone" I pulled away from Sabrina and reached in my bag and pulled out the blue and black stone he gave me my dad nodded and pulled out a similar stone from his pocket.

"So my dad has the ability to mega evolve his pokémon"

"Well only Charizard but yeah but who knows you might use that against me when you beat the league and battle me you'll use it" I sat back to the back of the couch Sabrina leaned on me and yawned I looked at the time 21:30(9:30).

"Wow time flies and looks like you can actually stay the night dad see you in the morning and I saw that she was too sleepy and I picked her up one arm under her knees and one supporting her back and said good night and carried her to my room and placed her on the bed and I took off my hat and both of our shoes and layed next to her and pulled her close and fell asleep.

….

I woke to the sun shining in the window and I had Sabrina facing me with her eyes open and smiling at me.

"You know you talk in your sleep" I kissed her

"Well what did I say"

"That you look like a purple skinned Magicarp" I laughed

"Well do you think I look like a purple skinned Magicarp"

"Hmm well" I playfully pushed her arm and we got up both did our morning routines and headed downstairs my mom was making breakfast and my dad was helping-which meant burned sausage or incinerated sausage- we sat at the table.

"Too bad we leave after breakfast" I sighed then my mom turned off the stove and served food and we all ate in silence which was strange for me my family always had something to say. We got done with eating and I washed the dishes and I broke the silence.

"So Sabrina any heads up about your dad that's of immediate danger"

"Umm well he's over protective so there's that"

"I can handle overprotective but anything out there like embarrassing mole or visible birth marks that he's sensitive about" she shook her head "well then I guess we can go after I get done here" I got done with the dishes and I hugged mom and dad good bye. My dad stopped me at the door.

"I never got to tell you Charizard's original name but only use it during emergency once you have Charizard" I nodded "all right it's Lizardon" We walked to the teleport house and knocked on the door the man answered the door and he told his Alakazam to teleport us to Laverre city and with a blink we were in his Laverre safe house we walked outside.

"Wow I heard that this was a natural town but I didn't expect this and isn't there a gym here" I nodded

"But we aren't strong enough to fight the leader and not to mention she uses fairy types" she nodded and we walked to the pokémon center where she called her dad and told him we were here.

"All right he will be here in 15 minutes we wait at the pokéball factory" she led me to the rendezvous point and we were confronted by a man and a woman wearing red skinny suits the man spoke first.

"Hey kid factories closed so scat"

"And if we don't" Sabrina brought up

"Well then our pokémon will teach a lesson go Houndour" he released the black hound pokémon.

"Go Gabite use dragon claw" Gabite came out and hit the Houndour hard it went flying and smacked his trainer and it unconscious. The woman released a _Poochyena it growled._

_"__go Charmeleon flamethrower" Charmeleon came out and breathed a plume of flame at the Poochyena and he was unable to continue and I looked at Sabrina we nodded and ran toward the factory and it was empty we ran to the managers office and burst in and two more people like we saw outside but the man wore a white suit and was bald and the woman had some sort of computer goggle contraption on her face._

_"__How did you get past the guards oh well looks like we have to do this and you only have a 20% change of winning go Houndoom" the woman sent out the evolved form of Houndour. _

_"__I like where this is going go Mightyena" he sent out the evolved form of Poochyena" _

_"__I take Mightyena and you have Houndoom" I remarked Sabrina nodded._

_"__Charmeleon use metal claw" he ran toward the pokémon and hit him._

_"__Mightyena use dark pulse" the pokémon released a dark spiral of energy._

_"__Use flame thrower" Charmeleon released a pulse of blue flame and overpowered the dark pulse and hit Mightyena and rendered him unconscious "you learned dragon rage awesome" I pat him on the head and ran to Sabrina who was overpowered by the Houndoom and was unconscious next to her pokémon I ran to her and checked her she was knocked unconscious when Gabite plowed into her I returned Gabite to his pokéball and looked to face the woman her Houndoom was tired and so was my Charmeleon._

_"__Next shot decides it"_

_"__No it doesn't" she returned her pokémon and grabbed the C.E.O and pushed a button and the buildings alarm was set off and she teleported away somehow. The building intercom system came on._

_"__This building will self destruct in t minus 30 seconds please evacuate the premises" I returned Charmeleon and grabbed Sabrina and jumped out the window and I turned so my back would hit the ground then I felt myself moving side ways and I looked up and saw azure blue eyes and then we landed and the figure picked a flower and took the pollen and sprinkled it on my face and I drifted off._

_…__._

_I woke and immediately sat up and looked around I was in a hospital room and my head hurt I saw Sabrina in the bed next to me and I got up and hobbled over to the chair next to her bed and gripped her hand and looked at her I felt a tear run down my cheek. I failed to protect her._

_"__so you woke up that's good" the voice was friendly and young but full of wisdom I turned and a man with long green hair a hat that was black and white green eyes he was smiling and had a white t-shirt and beige jeans and black sneakers and had a necklace that was a back core and surrounded with a streak of blue and orange and a rubix cube with the center missing on all sides and was colored all a stone yellow color he walked up to me and shook my hand and my headache started I saw him with a black pokémon fighting someone with a white pokémon locked in combat with each other screaming at the top of their lungs. I came out of it and saw him looking at me "you all right you spaced out there for a moment"_

_"__Yeah just a headache is all um don't mean to be rude but who are you"_

_"__Oh sorry bad manners my name is N and you are Ragnorock correct" I nodded _

_"__Now answer part two I never heard of you so how do you know Sabrina"_

_"__I'm her father now are you the boy she mentioned on the phone" I nodded "when I saw the explosion I ran there and saw that you were just in the forest next to the factory unconscious"_

_"__Yeah maybe you saw the person or pokémon that saved us I jumped out the window and then a figure with azure blue eyes swooped in and dropped us in the forest and gave me some sleep powder from a plant"_

_"__Yes that was my Zoroark I sent him ahead to meet you I guess he needed to sedate you to get you here looks like our meeting was well postponed I heard from her that you can see the past or future of somebody by physical contact what did you see when we shook hands" I just smiled _

_"__A battle between you and another you both had massive pokémon one black the other white you were both screaming I could tell that you were at the climax of your battle"_

_"__You saw the point in my life where I realized that there is no need for forcefully making people to do something is just as cruel as stealing something from them and I changed"_

_"__I see" Sabrina stirred and starting to get up I stood then she opened her eyes and saw me and smiled and then saw her dad then she looked back at me._

_"__What happened I remember battling Houndoom she used fire blast then black nothing?"_

_"__Gabite was hit and flew into you and rendered you unconscious and then she kidnapped the C.E.O and blew the building up I managed to get us out and your dads Zoroark saved me from a broken back and brought us here and I talked to your dad here"_

_"__Hey Sabrina how you feeling sweetie" N said _

_"__I'm fine now dad sorry that I got into trouble again" he shook his head_

_"__you did what you thought was right and there's no need to apologize I actually have to thank Ragnorock here he saved you and was willing to risk his skin for you so if anything I think you chose right I am ok with him" she smiled and hugged me and pulled me on the bed and wouldn't let me go._

_"__Well I guess she's happy can't breath… can't breath" she loosened her grip and I was able breath again._

_"__I guess she is well I have to leave"_

_"__Wait we need to get back to Santalune the guy that brought us here left most likely a while ago do you have a pokémon that can use teleport" he nodded _

_"__Yes I do" I sighed in relief then a man burst through the door my dad-wow he's visited me this year I more than he ever has in a single year-and he looked like he ran here from Vanville._

_"__Are you all right I saw the explosion on television and I knew you came here and let me catch my breath" he was panting heavily _

_"__Holy Arceus what did you run here from Vanville"_

_"__No I'm just out of shape the teleport house and here is a long way you know and I see that you met N"_

_"__Hello there Red I see so he is your son well then maybe we'll have to interact more if they go that far huh" me and Sabrina blushed and I scratched the back of my head my dad just laughed._

_"__Well at least I know you're in safe hands I guess I'll tell your mom you're ok see you whenever we meet again" and he walked off. _

_"__Well tell me when you want to leave and we'll go" I just sat there unable to move from Sabrina's grip._

_"__So when are you going to return the blood flow to my waist"_

_"__When I feel like it"_

_"__Or now now is good" but I put my arms around her not considering my remark and kissed her forehead. She let go before I did and we got up and I let my lower body wake up and get the blood flowing and put on my hat and shoes and walked outside with Sabrina and N was waiting for us sipping tea at the café that was close to the pokémon center he saw us and invited us to sit with him we sat._

_"__Well you took you time" he said with a devious smile_

_"__Whoa nothing I mean" he laughed _

_"__I was just teasing wow Sabrina have fun with this one" she giggled._

_"__I'll do that" she grabbed my hand under the table _

_"__Well then are we all set" we both nodded "well then let's be off" he took out a pokéball and threw it up and Alakazam appeared he bowed in front of N he only told him that he didn't need to do that and asked to transport me and Sabina to Santalune city and with a flash we were in front of the Santalune pokémon center no N no Alakazam just me and her._

_"__Well to route four then" I said_

_"__To route four it is" _

_**6 hours later on route 4 **_

_We set up camp near the grand fountain on route four and we sat at the fire and I heard a cry I got up._

_"__Something wrong" I put my finger to my lips and gestured her to stay at the camp and I walked toward the noise and found a Solosis an a Ralts the Ralts was injured and couldn't move as I got closer the Solosis threw a rock at me with confusion I put up my hand and projected soothing thoughts and it calmed down and I got closer to Ralts and went to touch it and she flinched which means she was an abandoned pokémon the nerve of some trainers I tried again and I touched the crest on her head-it's the emotion epicenter of the Ralts-and projected happy thoughts and she also calmed down I picked up her small body and Solosis followed me to my camp I made it and Sabrina saw Solosis and the Ralts in my arms and she got up and started to walk towards me and Solosis almost attacked her but I stopped him._

_"__He's slow to trust but he seems to be the Ralts protection hmm hold on if my mind is like psychic pokémon then maybe" I reached down and touched Solosis and projected my thoughts. __"Hey can you under stand me"_

_"__Yes human can you really help her"_

_"__I will do my best and why don't you go and be with Sabrina"_

_"__Oh her all right she seems nice all right but hurt Ralts and I will hurt you" _

_"__You hurt Sabrina I will hurt you"_

_"__We have an understanding then"__ I let go of Solosis and cleaned my hand on my shirt and layed Ralts on a sleeping bag and got out a super potion and lifted the small dress to her knees that she wore and saw scars and cut open. I touched her on the head and projected my thought into her._

_"__This might hurt but it will help all right"_

_"__Ok" __she answered weakly I sprayed the medicine on her wounds she flinched a little but her breathing became normal._

_"__Tell me where else it hurts"_

_"__Inside my head the bad man put a psychic block on me"_

_"__Who was this man?"_

_"__He was my old trainer said I wasn't worthy of my powers and cast me aside" __I concentrated taking off a psychic block from a pokémon was like removing a band aid but with some strain on yourself I found it and removed it and she sighed in relief._

_"__There better"_

_"__Yes thank you but why did you help me"_

_"__Because I could tell you only hatched a few days ago at least and a new born is more susceptible to disease and I was kind of hoping that you would come with me on your terms of course"_

_"__Well you can catch me but I don't want to be in that contraption you human's use I will only be in there for the capture and that's it"_

_"__All right it's a promise"_

_"__And your friend has to have Solosis"_

_"__That can also be done" __she nodded and touched on of the pokéballs on my belt and was captured I let her out and I led her to where Sabrina and Solosis were at._

_"__Hey is she feeling better"_

_"__Yeah and I caught her too of course it was voluntary but there were terms" I explained the terms I agreed to__._

_"__Well that sounds reasonable" she turn to Solosis "so what do you say want to join the party" the Solosis touched one of her pok__éballs and captured it with no effort and she took the ball and played with it in her hand._

_"__So it's late we better get some sleep Lumiose is a big city" she nodded I leaned on the fountain and dozed off._

_…__._

_I woke and saw Ralts on my lap with my hand on her head I stroked her head with my thumb and Sabrina had leaned on my shoulder so I couldn't move then she stirred and opened her eyes and got off my shoulder and stretched and I picked up Ralts and put on my bag and put out the fire and cleaned as best I could with a pokémon in my arms and then we headed into the city and we walked through the gate that connect route 4 to Lumiose city and it was huge buildings that Arceus would stand eye to eye to it's amazing how big this city is we walked to a map and looked for Sycamore's lab and found that it was a short walk from where we were we walked down the streets of the city and couldn't help but marvel at the design on the map the layout of the city is a pokéball the Lumiose tower was the center whoever designed the city was a genius we were almost to the lab and some men about 13-14 cam out of an alley-how cliché can you get- one of them stepped up._

_"__Hey why don't you hand over you pokémon and money and that girl there too while your at it"_

_"__Sure as soon as Mewtwo come flying out my butt"_

_"__Oh looks like we have a hero here" he pulls out a small knife I fall to my knees acting scared_

_"__No is that real please no"_

_"__Yeah now you understand any last words punk"_

_"__Ralts confusion" they looked confused-no pun intended-and the knife floated into the air and in the confusion I clocked the guy in the face and he fell his posse just ran away I took some rope I had in my bag and tied him up and left a note for the police and walked over to Sabrina who looked confused trying to speak I pulled up my shirt and Ralts was awake and floating there she then landed on the ground and smiled and I squatted and stroked her head and she wanted to be picked up.  
"Make up your mind will you" I picked her up and held Sabrina's hand and made it to the lab with no more intrusions and walked in a receptionist waved us to her desk._

_"__Who are you?" I answered and she typed on her computer and nodded and stood up and led us to the elevator where she told us to push the button to the third floor and we did and the elevator started to move I squeezed Sabrina's hand she looked at me._

_"__You al right"_

_"__You know I made a deal with the professor I help with his research and I go on a journey and once he completes his research I am free but it is near complete he only need a pokémon that is mega evolved a D.N.A sample to study it and see what make them become this powerful or he just needs to see one battle with one so either or is fine" she smiles and leans in for a kiss and the elevator door was open and that stopped her and her face turned red I walked toward a familiar figure of Professor Sycamore who turned and greeted me I had already seen a vision with him so I didn't see anything and I remember I felt nothing when I touched Solosis and Ralts maybe it doesn't work on psychic pokémon._

_"__So how have you been since you began"_

_"__I've been fine how's research?"_

_"__It's tres bien"_

_"__Ok and I have something to tell you"_

_"__Oh does it have to do with this lovely young lady here" he kissed Sabrina's hand _

_"__No it has to do with my head aches" he seemed to stare with new found interest._

_"__Oh go on"_

_"__Well I put together that every time I have on I see an image of the person in the past or future and I learned how to share my memories too bit I won't show you that to you but apparently I have a psychic ability and I proved my theory with Sabrina here"'_

_"__He saw my past and he asked me if something he saw was true and it was"_

_"__All right now you know Shalour city right"_

_"__Yeah you asked us to go there for your Pokémon mega evolution theory right" he nodded _

_"__Correct there is a man there who is the leader in mega evolution and I want you to meet him and by any chance have you met a Gible or any of the evolutionary chain" I pointed to Sabrina who spoke up._

_"__I have a Gabite"_

_"__Yes good my research says Garchomp have the ability to mega evolve like Charizard" I nodded then he handed me another stone like the one he gave me in Vanville. _

_"__Yeah my dad already told me all he knows on the subject" I told him what my dad told me._

_"__So the bond between Pokémon and trainer shines it light again and I see you have a little Ralts there do you mind" I tried to warn him but he reached out to pet her and she used confusion and threw a cup at him then he stopped and got the message.  
"Sorry she was abandoned and only trusts me so I recommend not doing that again"_

_"__Duly noted" and he sat down and sighed "well the gym here is closed for repair so I will get you a ride out of the city and I'll contact you by holocaster so expect messages every now and again" I nodded and walked to the elevator and got to the bottom floor and sat on the couch in the lobby and Ralts laid on my lap and Sabrina had leaned on me._

_"__You know a lot has happened on this journey that was unexpected but the good kind of unexpected like you or this clingy Ralts here" I patted her on the head._

_"__Who you calling clingy"__ I laughed _

_"__What did she say?"_

_"__She said who you calling clingy"_

_"__Well she is always in your arms and near you so if that's not clingy then I don't know what is" Sabrina's hair started to stand up I pointed to her hair and she felt it and looked at Ralts who looked innocent lying on my lap I laughed._

_"__Well someone has attitude problems"_

_"__Yeah well I'm going to take a nap now" __she yawned__and was sound asleep then a man came into the building holding a sign that read __**"Ragnorock and Sabrina"**__ we got up and met the man he led us to a taxi and drove us to the gate to route 5 we exited and walked to the hilly route._

_**4 hours later **_

_We reached Camphrier town there was nothing of interest in this town but it was getting dark and the Pokémon center was there so we stopped and let our Pokémon out and trained them until it the sun set and we headed to bed and sleep found me almost instantly._

_…__. _

_When I got up I looked at the time and it was 7:34 I looked around and remembered we were in Camphrier town I stretched and did my morning routines and I walked out of the bathroom and saw they were still asleep I went and woke up Sabrina._

_"__What time is it?"_

_"__Almost eight now go get ready" I went to where Ralts layed down and picked her up and was careful not to wake the sleeping psychic and Sabrina came out and she was ready and we left for route 7-route 6 led to a palace that cost 1000 poké to enter it no thank you- and we kept walking and crossed a bridge and saw some trainers gather._

_"__Who will dare to challenge this trainer he's had an undefeated streak of 200 so who has the courage to face him" I raised my hand in the crowd and waded my way through._

_"__I do"_

_"__Oh we have a challenger and what will you offer as tribute"_

_"__My Charmeleon but what will he offer"_

_"__I will offer two pokémon to sweeten the pot how about a Lapras and a Gyarados" the trainer appeared he was buff and wore a gi-a uniform for people who perform the martial arts-and put up his two pokémon and handed them to the man "now your pokémon"_

_"__Actually I'm using him"_

_"__I see well then let's start the battle" we took our position I still had Ralts in my arms._

_"__Go Charmeleon" _

_"__Go Hitmonchan" the boxing pokémon appeared _

_"__Use flame thrower"_

_"__Block with fire punch" Hitmonchan cloaked his hand in fire and blocked the flamethrower._

_"__Metal claw" Charmeleon rushed at Hitmonchan with blinding speed._

_"__Intercept with ice punch" they met at a stalemate "use your other hand with thunder punch Hitmonchan"_

_"__use your tail and knock him to his back" Charmeleon was faster and attacked first and knocked him to the ground "use dragon rage and finish this" he used dragon rage and then dirt flew in the air and a figure flew up above the cloud and Hitmonchan was still standing and me and the trainer were panting heavily then the other trainer laughed._

_"__See your pokémon is gone" I smiled and shook my head and pointed to the sky he looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of my newly evolved Charizard flying over head._

_"__Like I said finish this with dragon rage Lizardon!" his eyes flared and he fired the blue energy that turned purple and was larger than normal and it hit the Hitmonchan and he was unable to battle and I won. I was panting hard and I didn't know why when my pokémon did all the fighting was this the bond of pokémon and trainer I fell his pain and he feels mine then the trainer returned his pokémon and took the pokémon he wagered and handed them to me I took them. _

_"__That was the best battle I have had in a long time you deserve those pokémon" I nodded and walked away and looked back._

_"__Thanks you gave Charizard the push he needed to evolve I thank you for a great battle" and I walked toward Sabrina and tossed her Gyarados and placed Lapras on my belt then we walked and reached a lake that outstretched for miles._

_"__we should see these water pokémon that we have" I pointed out and released Lapras who landed in the water and played about and looked at me and smiled I reached to pet it and put Ralts down with my bag I touched its head._

_"__you're my new trainer" __I jumped to see if Ralts was playing a prank she was sound asleep I understood and I nodded at the pokémon I took out my Pokédex and scanned it and she was a female and knew ice beam, surf, hydro pump, and body slam. I reached out with my mind._

_"__You can understand me right"_

_"__Of course hi there umm what's your name?"_

_"__Ragnorock__I thought I could only communicate with psychic pokémon"_

_"__Hmm no if you can communicate with one of us then you can communicate with all of us we use a universal language we all understand each other"_

_"__Well that's understandable well at least there's and explainable reason"__ with that she stated swimming and we set up camp and released our pokémon and Gyarados went and played with Lapras and Gabite was challenging Charizard to battle and Solosis and Ralts were in deep meditation I sat near the lake and looked at the sun fall in the crystal like water Sabrina sat next to me._

_"__We now rarely have alone time like this you know"_

_"__Yeah well at least we have it now" I put my arm around her._

_"__Yeah at least we have this time now" I kissed her and after we released she put her head on my shoulder we sat there for the longest time and watched the sun set as the crimson light receded I layed down on the ground Sabrina layed on my chest._

_"__Good night tomorrow we will be at the next gym and that much closer too my dad and my dream" I closed my eyes _

_"__All you had to say was good night you big lug you" I fell asleep._

_…__._

_The morning wind felt cool on my skin I opened my eyes Sabrina was still on my chest she woke up and looked up._

_"__Good morning Ragno" she sat up and stretched I sat up and Lapras and Gyarados were floating on the water and Ralts was using Solosis as a pillow somehow and Gabite apparently evolved when battling Charizard hmm unexpected. We returned the pokémon after breakfast and we started walking again to Cyllage city where we would battle the second gym leader the Little Ralts I had was snuggling up and just overall being like a small child. We walked and we were up to a cave that was straight forward we entered and already saw the exit to the cave and we were on a cliff side that had a bike path on it and we could see the sandbars and I also knew the gym was on this cliff._

_"__the gym is near here let me see" I took out my holocaster and checked the map of the town and saw the gym it was two levels down we followed the path down two stories and saw an inlet and walked in it and saw a battle field in a cave there was moat and jagged rocks on battle field._

_"__Welcome challengers" a man jumped in front of us "I'm Grant the gym leader here and as you could guess I use rock types now who is the challenger" we both raised our hands he nodded "all right two one on ones is good now who's first" I stepped up _

_"__I will" he took his position on his side of the field and a referee showed up-now I know this place is weird he wasn't there three second ago- and pronounced the rules._

_"__This shall be a one on one between the challenger umm" I slapped my forehead._

_"__Ragnorock and for future reference her name is Sabrina"_

_" __ok then as I was saying this shall be a one on one between the challenger Ragnorock and the gym leader Grant the winner will be decided when either of the pokémon of either side is unable to continue now let the battle commence"_

_"__Go Lapras"_

_"__Go Tyrunt" _

_ "__I'll start off Lapras use ice beam on the field" Lapras coated the rocky field in ice so she could move around._

_"__Use rock tomb Tyrunt" he summoned rocks and tried to encase Lapras in the rocky prison.  
"Slide away then use the water in the moat and use surf" Lapras slid and fell into the moat and then a wave rose and Lapras was on the top and it flew at Tyrunt._

_"__Tyrunt dodge" the small dino pokémon tried moving but slipped on the ice and was hit by the massive and water covered the field and I was blinded by a flash of white but Lapras couldn't evolve "oh crap" I though and saw that Tyrunt was out cold and I felt Ralts get heavier and looked down and she evolved into a Kirlia and I had to adjust her to carry her like a toddler and Grant walked over and returned Tyrunt and walked up to me and dropped the badge on my hand._

_"__Here the cliff badge a symbol of your victory here at my gym now the next challenger Sabrina right" she stood up I walked to her and gave her a quick kiss._

_"__Good luck out there" she nodded _

_"__She's going to need it and can you just put me in you bag this is highly uncomfortable"_

_"__Fine and quit being so negative toward other people" __I put her in my bag and found a place to sit up and stick her head out._

_"__This battle shall be a one on one between the challenger Sabrina and the gym leader Grant the victor shall be determined when either of the side's pokémon is unable to continue let the battle begin"_

_"__Go Garchomp let's finish this quick"_

_"__Go Amaura"_

_"__Garchomp use dragon claw" Garchomp sped forward and hit the small pokémon before the leader could react and the pokémon flew toward the wall and was out in one hit-ok she overdid it with Garchomp-and the battle was over. The gym leader returned his pokémon and sighed and gave her the cliff badge._

_"__Well I guess you deserve this but with one hit note to self avoid Garchomp until strategy is developed" she ran up to me and showed off her new badge._

_"__Don't you think you overdid it a little with Garchomp there?" _

_"__Maybe a little" we walked of the gym hand in hand and headed for the pokémon center. The center was at the bottom if the cliff and at the near north exit of town. We made it by sundown and had our pokémon healed and went off to bed Kirlia stayed in the bag after I set it down and I layed down in the bed thinking the next city is Geosenge town there was nothing there but on the way there the route has Eevee that would be a pokémon to have Sabrina snuggled up next to me and snapped me back into reality._

_"__Good night I hope you have good dreams"_

_"__You too" _

_…_

_**Route 10 **_

_I was searching for an Eevee and Sabrina decided she wanted one too so she was looking with me we approached a line of rocks that were a large tourist attraction but there were none here-honestly I was thanking that there were no annoying tourists asking a thousand questions at once- I walked up and touched the stone then my head erupted in pain my hand wouldn't release it's grip images flowed though my head war a great war people took sides and pokémon were put in danger for selfish gain many died and the last I saw was a large explosion and my hand let go but the images and the pain didn't stop I held my head and saw Sabrina next to me I screamed bloody murder and blacked out._

_**12 hours later (22:00)-(9:00pm)**_

_I woke to beautiful music but with sad tone to it and when my vision cleared I saw a man playing a harp- a small harp you know not the huge ones that weigh one thousand pounds-he wore a large hat and a cloak and he had all our pokémon sitting around him and I felt a weigh on my shoulder and Sabrina had fallen asleep on me there were two other pokémon didn't recognize in the bunch one of them turned and ran over to me and hopped on my lap and saw it was an Eevee I stoked it's head and felt it's fur on my fingers it was warm and soft like a blanket your mother would sow and I also realized no vision and it was a normal type maybe the rock cured me of the sight then the music stopped and the man looked up and saw me._

_"__You're awake good I was worried that you would not wake"_

_"__Sorry but whom exactly are you" _

_"__So don't you remember me is it the hat yeah it's the hat isn't it" he took off his hat and he had light green hair._

_"__N what are you doing here" he pointed to Sabrina _

_"__she called me and said that you had some sort of attack when you touched the stone and she also found you an Eevee as you can see" I stroked the pokémon some more my other pokémon gathered around me I could at least hear there thoughts they were glad I was okay._

_"__Yeah my sight as I call it just went crazy I could see a war where pokémon and people fought each other there was so much death I saw everything the end of the war was a giant explosion that wiped out everything and everyone that was caught in it's radius"_

_"__I see well I had Kirlia dig in your mind with Alakazam and he had to block that flow in your head that allows you to see the past and future it will unblock itself when the ongoing vision stops "I was sitting there he had propped me against a flat rock he went back to playing his harp the tune again filled the air again my eyes began to feel heavy "I know that your father plans on giving you a present after your success with your gym challenges tell Sabrina I have a present for her too now rest you will need it for the long road ahead you will wake in a pokémon center in Geosenge town good luck out there and take care of my daughter" his music was so hypnotic but so stimulating all at the same time I slowly let sleep take over my body._

_…_

_N was right I woke up in a bed in a pokémon center with Sabrina laying with me and my pokémon in their pokéballs and my hat on the night stand that tune he played it was stuck in my head playing over and over again. Sabrina stirred and I turned to face her she opened her eyes I kissed her forehead._

_"__Good morning" I said_

_"__Good morning" we layed there a minute_

_"__Your dad told me that when you beat the gyms that he would have a present for you" she leaned closer to me her head on my chest I felt my shirt get drops of moisture she was crying but why I wrapped my arms around her and held her head with one of my hands I had us sit up then she started to unleash the full force of her cry I just stroked her hair and rubbed her back._

_"__I thought you were gone I thought that I would never…" she said still buried in my chest_

_"__It's ok I'm here and I won't leave I don't like it when people cry because it makes me cry too" as on cue tear rippled down my face she took her head out of my chest and looked at me with her red puffy eyes my shirt was soaked in the chest area._

_"__I should go wash my face" Sabrina got up and went to the bathroom I sat there realizing I had almost died yesterday and I was not mortally terrified. She came back wearing her normal clothes and I went in and came out after my morning routine I hooked my belt and put on my hat and we walked out we headed to route 11 _

_**2 days later **_

_We arrived in Shalour city home of the mega evolution guru and we saw immediately where he lived a large tower that loomed over the city._

_"__There's a gym here maybe after business we can challenge it" I said we walked to the tower it was quite walk from the cave exit across a beach and we walked in and a statue of a Lucario standing tall but it was different._

_"__I see you admire the mega Lucario statue" I looked over an old man 60 years old maybe was standing next to-not many people can sneak up on me-he was staring at the statue as well._

_"__Yeah um do you happen to be the mega evolution guru"_

_"__And if I was"_

_"__Then I ask can you teach us how to mega evolve our pokémon" he snickered _

_"__well you two seem like good candidates but I first need to test you my granddaughter owns the gym here when you beat her in the gym come here then your final test shall begin" we nodded and walked out at the entrance I stopped and hesitated I didn't know why it was just a gut feeling like something was wrong Kirlia stirred in my bag and stuck her head out._

_"__You felt it too don't you" __she nodded_

_"__What do you think it could be?"_

_"__Don't know but I hope it's not soon"__ we walked out and caught up with Sabrina the gym was a relatively short walk there was a sign __fighting type gym __why give a warning of what kind of gym it is. We were inside and lights came on and there was a crowd in the stands._

_"__Welcome I am the Shalour city gym leader Korrina and who shall be my first challenger" I stepped up first took Kirlia out of my bag._

_"__You ready"__ she nodded _

_"__Kirlia stand tall" _

_"__all right go Mienfoo show them what happens to people who think type is the most important thing" the fighting pokémon shot out and there was no ref so we went on whoever gave in first this was a fighting type gym._

_"__Kirlia shadow ball and increase momentum with psychic" she threw the ball of darkness at the Mienfoo then it accelerated forward as psychic shot it forward and it hit Mienfoo and he slid back a little._

_"__Mienfoo double slap" he ran forward with great speed._

_"__Double team" Kirlia split into 20 different copies._

_"__Mienfoo concentrate and find the real one"  
"Kirlia use teleport then shadow ball point blank" all the Kirlias disappeared and then only one appeared behind Mienfoo with shadow ball ready and hit the pokémon and it was out._

_"__I lost without landing a hit on you who are you" she returned her Mienfoo._

_"__One who cares too much to get his pokémon hurt"_

_"__Aww he really does care"__ Kirlia joked as she returned to my bag._

_"__I guess you're next"_

_"__Duosion let's do this" the evolved version of Solosis came out a little too excited.  
"go Machoke" the almost human like pokémon stood in front of Duosion._

_"__Duosion use psybeam then follow with acid armor" good strategy using the confusion and shock of attack to improve defense the Duosion used the psybeam and it hit then immediately uses acid armor to make it's skin more thick and gooey._

_"__Machoke use power up punch" the move landed but Machoke's fist got stuck in the gooey substance around Duosion._

_"__Duosion use psybeam" the pokémon fired a point blank shot at Machoke and it was down. Korrina grunted in frustration._

_"__How did you beat me so easily oh well here you too the rumble badge" she handed the badges to us and we grabbed them._

_"__Your grandfather told us to come here he said it was a test but I don't know why maybe you can enlighten us"_

_"__Just go to the tower you do have pokémon that can mega evolve right"_

_"__I have a Charizard"_

_"__I have a Garchomp"  
"with mega stones" we looked at her blankly then she pulled out a strange looking stone then we both nodded. Then she escorted us out of the gym and told us to hurry. We jogged back to the tower and the guru nodded when we came in.  
"Korrina told me about your success now I have two mega stone but one is on a bracelet and the other is yet to have an artifact the one that has the artifact is called the mega ring" he tossed me the bracelet I put it on and it was a perfect fit he handed the stone to Sabrina._

_"__What's the final test?"_

_"__My rematch but not as gym leader but as successor of mega evolution and if you win not only do you get the mega stones my glove and two Lucario but you also become one of two people who can mega evolve well it will be four if you win" I turned and saw Korrina but with two Lucario at her sides they both had a mark on their palm but it was hardly visible. She started walking toward a spiral stair case that led to the top of the tower we followed her up the stairs. With what seemed like forever we made it to the top we could see for miles upon miles we could almost see Geosenge town from up here._

_"__Now you two send out your Charizard and your Garchomp" we did as we were told and the pokémon looked around and saw where we were and Charizard loved the advantage of the sky here "now give them the mega stones that are in your bags" again we done as we were told and we gave our pokémon the stones the stones disappeared and I looked at Charizard his hand had a mark like the Lucario and Garchomp has had it on his claw._

_"__So now our pokémon can mega evolve"_

_"__Yes um let me ask is your Charizard male or female"_

_"__Male why"_

_"__Then your mega evolution will be Charizard X they're two different ones but that's not important now who will I fight first" Sabrina stepped up.  
"lets do this" she held her mega stone and it glowed then Garchomp was encased in light and reappeared in his mega evolved form he opened his eyes an looked at the Lucario like which one shall I destroy first._

_"__all right you can go first and I'll use this Lucario" the one on her left stepped forth and then Korrina held her hand forth and she touched the stone on it and Lucario now looked like the statue in the tower. _

_"__Garchomp use dragon claw" he sped forward and landed his hit Lucario didn't budge he grabbed Garchomp and he threw him up in the air and aimed an attack at him aura sphere why was he attacking without the trainers command unless "damn it Sabrina you're in for it now" I told my self._

_"__Use dragon pulse then aerial ace" Garchomp fired the dragon pulse and the aura sphere and it clashed and exploded and then Garchomp dive bombed an aerial ace and hit Lucario and it was out cold and Garchomp and Sabrina were both panting heavily then a light enveloped both Garchomp and Lucario and they both looked normal again they both returned their pokémon then Korrina threw the pokéball at Sabrina who caught it._

_"__There and if your friend here wins there's something else in it for you too" then I stepped up with Charizard who was ready as ever Korrina's other Lucario had stepped up we both touched the mega stones on our artifacts at the same time and our pokémon mega evolved and stared each other down if she can give commands without speaking a word then so can I._

_"__Charizard let's start off with dragon rage"__ he shot out the blue plume of flames and the Lucario jumped in the air to dodge. __"fly up and grab him and use seismic toss"__ he flew up and grabbed Lucario in a bear hug and flew up higher and looped and plummeted to the ground and at the last second he threw Lucario and straightened out Lucario still stood panting heavily the he disappeared he used extreme speed. __"when he appears grab his leg then point blank flamethrower" __he reappeared and attempted to kick Charizard and Charizard grabbed his leg and blew a red hot flame at him and the Lucario fell and hit the ground and was out Korrina returned the Lucario then threw the ball at me I caught it then she removed her glove and took Sabrina's mega stone and gave her the glove. Sabrina put it on and it fit well like a glove then Korrina sighed.  
"man even when I mega evolve I still can't beat you man oh and sometimes mega stones are forged when your friendship you and your pokémon is at its best and that's all now go on and enjoy your new powers. Me and Sabrina flew on Charizard and went to the next destination._

_…__._

_We made it to Coumarine city and we decided to let our pokémon spar by themselves and me and Sabrina sat on a bench and watched as Garchomp and Charizard fought with each other Kirlia and Duosion were having a mental battle and Lapras and Gyarados were fighting and our two newest Lucario were fighting and our two Eevees were sitting with us since they had decided they want to evolve me and Sabrina layed out pictures of their evolutions and let them pick what they want my Eevee wanted to a to be a Jolteon and Sabrina's was having a more difficult time choosing which one it wanted but ultimately it chose Flareon and I scanned them and saw they both learned a new move Jolteon learned thunder bolt and Flareon learned flame thrower then they went to get used to their new forms._

_"__Quite a team we have here huh" I brought up as I sat down in a bench._

_"__Yeah we seem to have counter parts to the other Charizard has Garchomp"_

_"__Kirlia and Duosion" I continued _

_"__Lapras and Gyarados" she added _

_"__Jolteon and Flareon" I pointed out _

_"__And Lucario and Lucario" we both laughed then she sat down next to me "well can you tell me what there thinking the pokémon can you translate for me" I nodded and concentrated._

_"__Come on Garchomp I know you can hit harder or was your victory a fluke" __Charizard had teased _

_"__Well if you get down here I might just land a hit you coward"__ Garchomp pointed out. The two psychics were silent as were the Lucario they were fully in their battles._

_"__Come on Gyarados I know your holding back I may be a lady but I am just as strong as you"__ Lapras said seriously_

_"__I'm not holding back you're just stronger than I am on land"__ the Eeveelutions were sleeping-didn't they just start-and they are lying next to each other. I told Sabrina what I heard she occasionally nodded._

_"__well that's neat but why do you think you have this power" I shook my head.  
"I don't know but if Arceus gave me this power then I must need it later so who am I to question" I leaned back and looked up and saw the first star of the night and brought my head back forward._

_"__So you never question what happens to you"_

_"__On occasion yes but I put the past in the past and live in the present and I never look to the future unless I want to" I put my arm around her._

_"__So we challenge the gym tomorrow" I nodded she got closer._

_"__Yeah if I remember my dad saying something about this gym leader in particular he said that his strategies were a little old and used really strong grass types"_

_"__Well good thing I have a Flareon then and Duosion I mean now he's a Reuniclus I guess he evolved along with Kirlia how will she fit in a bag as a Gardevoir" I looked up and saw her sitting in a meditative stance and opening her eyes noticing her new form Sabrinas right she as tall as a human how am is she going to react to walking all the time._

_"__So what are going to do now Gardevoir?"_

_"__I guess I could walk now oh well"__ she sighed at the last part._

_"__Well she looks almost disappointed"_

_"__Yeah because now she has to walk because of our deal"_

_"__You sly dog you knew it would back fire on her like this" I winked_

_"__I have no idea what you're talking about" the moon had risen and we returned all our pokémon-except Gardevoir-and walked in the pokémon center and got a room with 2 beds because of our predicament. We walked to our room and I fell on one of the beds and was about to fall asleep when I felt another body press up on me I opened my eyes and looked and saw that I had two Sabrina laying on my right and Gardevoir was laying on my left for some reason._

_"__Gardevoir you okay"_

_"__Yeah I just don't want to sleep alone is all"_

_"__All right good night"_

_ …_

_The morning was hot as we entered the gym and the old gym leader stood on his side of the field as he waited for his challengers._

_"__Welcome to my gym I am Ramos now who is my challenger" I stepped up first and gestured to Gardevoir then she stood ready on the field "all right a Gardevoir then I'll use Gogoat" the goat pokémon stared at Gardevoir and huffed._

_"__Gardevoir I'll use the mental link to talk now use focus blast" __she charged a blue ball of energy and blasted it toward the Gogoat._

_"__Jump and dodge" the pokémon jumped up in the air_

_"__Use psychic and change trajectory"__ the focus blast jumped upward and hit the Gogoat __"now use shadow ball"__ she shot the dark ball of energy at the falling Gogoat and it hit as he hit the ground and he was out._

_"__I didn't even use a move pity but that Gardevoir was raised well now here the plant badge" a vine came down and plopped the badge in my hand then he returned Gogoat and I placed it in my bag and walked up to Sabrina and wished her luck and she walked to the challenger square._

_"__Go Flareon"_

_"__A fire type now we can see what we can do go _Weepinbell"

"Use tackle" Flareon charged toward.

"Use grass knot" the grass on the field made a small knot that tripped Flareon.

"Please get up and use flamethrower" Flareon got up and blew a stream of fire at the pokémon it hit and it was burned and it fell to the ground and was unconscious he returned it and another vine fell and placed a plant badge in her hand she put it away and we walked out and thanked Ramos for the battles and we went to route 13.

**2 hours later**

We made it back to Lumiose city and we took a cab to professor Sycamore's lab and we entered and waved to the receptionist and we entered the elevator and we got to the professor's desk he looked up from his work and smiled.

"Well how have you two been"  
"We completed mega evolution" he stood fast from his chair.

"Really you're not yanking my chain are you" we shook our heads and I sent out Charizard.

"But we need to battle to activate it fully" he nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pokéball and threw it up and a Blastoise appeared in front of me then the roof opened up "well this is fancy" the other scientist had cleared the floor and were a safe distance away.

"You know your father told me about his own research about the original names for pokémon and I decided to look into it and it seems his theory is correct the original names give power so let's see if you have your fathers gift Kamekkusu hydro cannon"

"damn it fly up and dodge" Charizard flew up as fast as he could how can you face someone who has devoted his life to knowing pokémon I activated my mega ring-or bracelet what ever this thing is- and Charizard mega evolved and looked down at Blastoise.

"Lizardon use dragon rage" the blast was now a back energy unlike the previous attacks fires at Blastoise.

"Kamekkusu use hydro cannon and douse the attack" the dragon rage ripped right through the hydro cannon and hit Blastoise he still stood.

"Lizardon use fire blast" he spewed a white hot flame that when it almost reached Blastoise it turned into a star and hit him and he fell and was unable to continue.

"You beat Blastoise with a Charizard and without a scratch on you it seems that you may even surpass your father" I returned Charizard.

"Did you get what you need professor" he nodded

"My assistants got the energy readings from the battle you have helped me a great deal thank you" I nodded and started walking away and I reached the elevator door and turned my head.

"My dad shared his research with you do you know why he would give you such a ground breaking discovery"

"I wouldn't know but obviously wanted his research known but I will hold it for now as a secret" I walked into the elevator and we went down.

"_Do you think my power could increase that much" _Gardevoir surprised me I looked at her and looked at my Pokédex.

"_Well it does say here you have the potential to mega evolve and combined with your true name maybe but it all depends on you"_ she nodded and the elevator door opened and we stepped out.

"I never thought I would be glad to walk out of a place of knowledge" Sabrina started.  
"Yeah and the gym here re-opened so we can finally challenge the gym leader here"

"Yeah and one step closer to the league" I thought about that and added.

"One step closer to dad" we walked to a map and it read that the gym was in Lumiose tower at the center of the city.

"Please tell me we are taking a cab there right" I smiled

"Gee I don't know walking 13 city blocks sounds like a neat idea" I said sarcastically and I hailed a taxi and we went off to the tower and our next gym badge.

**3 near accidents 2 angry pedestrians and 18 words my mom would highly disapprove of and one angry Sabrina later**

"Man the nerve of some people" Sabrina huffed I brought her in for a hug hoping to calm her down and thankfully it did she hugged me back.

"I hope city rage wears off" that made her laugh.

"You and me both but next time we use Charizard to get around" I agreed and pulled away and took her hand and walked to the entrance of the tower and a receptionist looked up at us.

"Gym or tour?" she asked

"Gym" she pushed a button on the computer she had in her desk and pulled a book from her drawer and made it known she didn't care about us anymore. A little girl poked my leg I looked over.

"Are you here for the gym battle" I nodded.

"Yes I am and who are you"

"My names Bonnie and you're here to see my brother he's the gym leader"

"hmm I see are you here to take us there" she nodded she grabbed a part of my jeans and pulled me toward an elevator I managed to get out of the grip and waited for Gardevoir and Sabrina to catch up and we proceeded in and the girl pushed a button on the bottom of the- what are those elevator button things called-thing and the elevator went up.

"Bonnie right um is there anything about your brother that you can tell us?" I asked

"Umm he's really strong" I nodded

"Other than that"

"Well he really likes his Magneton" I again nodded and already chose my pokémon for the battle. The elevator halted and we entered the arena and light came on left and right to reveal the battle field and a boy slightly taller than Bonnie stood at the gym leader post.

"Welcome now who is the challenger before I got a chance to send out my pokémon Sabrina threw out Garchomp and was ready for battle.

"I will be your opponent"

"Heliolisk" the pokémon appeared and stood ready immediately.

"Garchomp use dragon claw" Garchomp sped forward and hit the Heliolisk and he flew backwards and hit the wall and was out that was fast.

"Well I knew I would be at a disadvantage but I didn't expect him to be that powerful"

"Yeah Sabrina a little over kill there don't you think" I remarked she stuck out her tongue at me. I walked up to the challenger's box.

"All right go Magneton"

"Gardevoir" she stood in the arena ready.

"Magneton use thunder"

"_Use psychic and throw it back at him" _she held up her hand and the thunder stopped then shot forward and hit Magneton.

"Magneton no"

"Now finish it with focus blast!" she charged up a ball of brown energy and threw it at Magneton it hit him and dust flew up in the air and there was glowing in the dust cloud and when the dust parted where Magneton was now stand-well floats-a Magnezone.

"Yes I have a Magnezone"

"Damn all right just a minor set back use double team then use shadow ball and amplify with psychic" she separated into dozens of copies of herself and all of them were charging a ball a black energy.

"Magnezone use lock on and find the real one" too late the shadow balls launched and were amplified and hit Magnezone and dust again flew up in the air.

"Gardevoir let's go" she turned and nodded the dust cleared and Magnezone was out the gym leader sighed and returned his pokémon he walked up to us and handed us the badge.

"Here you both have definitely earned this the voltage badge" we took the badges and thanked him and we all walked out and used the elevator and we were going to the bottom floor.

"Well now we have 5 badges" Sabrina remarked as she gabbed my hand.

"Yeah but what happens when we enter the league and we face each other" I said as I laced my fingers with hers.

"we both give it our all and don't back down" I smiled and the elevator door opened we walked out of Lumiose tower and I sent out Charizard and got on his back Sabrina climbed and wrapped her arm around my waist Charizard took off and flew towards Laverre town. We got to the town and went to the pokémon center and rested our pokémon and rented a room we entered the room and Sabrina went to the bathroom first for a shower I sat on the bed and thought and I knew I needed to learn something that only a pokémon could teach me and that's how to use aura and I had a perfect candidate to teach me. She exited the bathroom and I got up and walked in the bathroom and took a shower the hot water stream help me think that psychic block was still there and I could feel it the vision in there was still ongoing. I exited the bathroom and went toward the balcony in the room and stared at the stars in the sky I leaned on the railing and arms wrapped around my waist I turned and Sabrina had come up.

"It doesn't take a psychic to know when something's wrong" I wrapped my arms around her.

"I honestly don't know what's bothering me it's like there something gnawing at me but I can't see it and I think I have a solution but maybe not we won't know until we try"

"Well I'm just worried that's all"

"I know and that just means you care and that's all I ask" I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss a walked with her to bed and layed down and she layed on my chest Gardevoir had already fallen asleep in the other bed I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**6 months later 3 boring gym leaders and 20 aura training sessions with Lucario later.**

"Man does it seem that the gyms get easier and easier as we go" I complained to Sabrina as we exit the Snowbelle city gym after I beat Wulfric.

"Hmm well maybe it's that we're too good and you do use aura so it can lead to an unfair advantage" I walked out and kicked the snow on the ground.

"Yeah well they can at least give us a I don't know challenge" she giggled I walked around town with her for a bit the last six months nothing special happened we blew through the other gyms and I was worried about them gees they weren't even considered work outs.

"Well yeah I guess but now we have 3 months for the league"

"Yeah" my holocaster rang I picked it up and officer jenny in a holographic form appeared.

"We need you immediately in Geosenge there's a phenomena and we need you here I heard you're good at handling situations jenny out" the image went out.  
"Well that was…interesting" I remarked

"Well I guess we have our next destination" I nodded and put away the holocaster and took Charizard's pokéball and the dragon roared a flame in the air I climbed on his back and I pulled Sabrina on and we flew toward Geosenge.

**4 hours later**

We arrived and in the center of town there was a giant gem that stuck out of the ground it was opaque and large at least 20 meters tall and 80 meters wide I saw the police fighting people in bright orange suits I set down and officer jenny met me.

"We found their base we want you to infiltrate and destroy"

"Now who died and made you boss I'll go but not cause you told me too" we got off Charizard and I returned him and we ran toward the people in suits base apparently they plan on obliterating everything so they can build the world in there image blah-blah-blah the usual bad guy nonsense we made it in and went down an elevator and we went down and we saw a man in a normal suit and with crazy looking hair he turned around and saw us and reached in his pocket and pulled out a pokeball and set it down on the ground and backed away.

"It's too late anyway why fight" I sensed his aura he wasn't lying and I don't like it.

"Why are you doing this for" Sabrina yelled

"For a more beautiful world" I ran to him and punched him in the stomach and kneed his face he fell on the ground I ran toward the machine and Gardevoir appeared out of her pokeball-oh yeah 3 months ago she was feed up with walking so now she stays in there.

"_There is only one way to stop it and only she can do it and you know it"_ a tear fell down my cheek I knew what she said was right I saw it in her future and I also saw a lot of other thing after it so I may lose her now but I will have her back but I was being selfish but as I was thinking Sabrina was already there and she was doing what needed to be done she absorbed the energy of the machine.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed she smiled at me and was dissipating I ran toward her and was too late all I saw was her face and it disappeared as well I felt tears flying down my face I couldn't hold on much longer then I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned not caring who it was and hugged them when I saw who it was I felt better it was Gardevoir.

"_You know what happens next right" _I smiled through my sadness I knew what she meant she had taken Sabrina's mind and soul and absorbed it in her body and I can revitalize her once I find a way to revitalize her life energy and I know exactly how.

The

End


End file.
